Peabody's last mission
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: A clue on the box Peabody found Sherman in, leads to the dog an his adopted son to travel back to Danville of 2007 in hopes of finding out more about Sherman's parents. Once there however, they are confronted by Peabody's old nemessis from his days as the original Agent P, forcing him to team up with the current Agent P to stop her.
1. The secret life of Mr Peabody

_New York, October 2014_

It was evening in the Peabody household. Mr. Peabody, the world's smartest dog (and according to some the world's smartest being) was cleaning up the table after he and his adopted human son Sherman had finished dinner. Sherman was in his room, working on a school project.

Some time had gone by since the incident with the hole in time and space, which nearly spelled the end of the world, and things looked much better for the dog and his boy. Peabody had been allowed to keep custody over his adopted son, and Sherman couldn't wish for a better dad that Mr. Peabody. In fact, Peabody was finally allowing Sherman to call him by that name, but since old habbits die hard Sherman still called him Mr. Peabody most of the time. Penny was best friends with Sherman now and frequently came over to their house, but not this night. Which was for the better, since Peabody feared something was bothering Sherman. The usually cheerful and hyperactive boy had been awfully quiet during dinner, and now that Peabody thought about it, the boy had seem rather… distracted (by lack of a better word) from the moment he picked him up at school.

Peabody had just put the last clean plates back in the kitchen cabinet when he heard the door to Sherman's room open, and the boy entered the room, looking rather nervous.

"Sherman, is something bothering you?" Peabody asked; a unnecessary question he thought, but he didn't want to make Sherman realize he knew something was troubling him. "You didn't get into any more trouble at school right?"

"No…" Sherman said carefully. "It's just… Mr. Peabody, can I aks you something?".

"I don't see why not" the dog answered.

"I just wondered…. Do you have any idea who my real parents were?".

For a moment Peabody was lost for words. Deep down he knew this question would come up sooner or later, but it still took him off guard. "No… I 'm afraid not Sherman. Why do you want to know so all of a sudden?" he asked, not knowing how else to respond. He could tell from the look on Sherman's face that this was not the answer the boy was hoping for.

"Nothing… it's just , we have been given this project at school to make a family tree, but I don't know what to put on mine. I couldn't find anything about your family, and I don't know my own" Sherman said.

Peabody sighed. Despite his intelligence and many skills, this assignment would be one he could not help Sherman with so easily. Not only since he didn't know anything about Sherman's biological parents, but also since bringing up the concept of his own family was rather difficult for him.

"Sherman, sit down for a minute please" Peabody said. He and Sherman sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Sherman, I wish I could help you with this school project, but it's not that easy. I have honestly no idea who your human family is. When I found you in that box in that alley, 7 years ago, there was no one else around. Nor did the person who left you there bother to leave a message of some sort."

"It's okay Mr. Peabody .You are the best parent I can wish for" Sherman said, but Peabody could tell the boy was slightly disappointed. He quickly changed the subject.

"And for my family, there is not much to tell. I barely knew my own parents either".

Peabody had never told Sherman anything about his own family or his youth, but now that he brought the subject up, he got the boys attention. "But sure they must be easy to find Mr. Peabody. There can't be that many dogs in the world that are as smart as you" Sherman said.

"I admit that animals with my skills are rare, but I did not inherit them from either of my parents. Not naturally at least… It's just…. O never mind, it doesn't matter if I tell you. You cannot use it for your family tree project; that information is classified" Peabody said.

But Sherman being Sherman, he did not give up so easily. He kept begging Peabody to tell him more. Finally, hoping it would take Sherman's mind off the matter about his own parents, Peabody decided to tell the boy about one chapter in his life he had never told anyone else about. Not much later he and Sherman were in the attic of their house. Sherman was standing back while Peabody was digging through old stuff.

"Hey look, I still got the box I found you in. I completely forgot I kept it around" Sherman suddenly heard him say. Peabody carefully put it aside and continued his search. Sherman quickly picked the box up. It seemed like an ordinary cardboard box, but when Sherman held it upside down, he noticed something odd. At the bottom of the box, in the upper right corner, something was drawn and written. Very small and hardly readable after all these years. It looked like a logo, combined with a date and the name of a place. Before he could ask Mr. Peabody about it, the dog had evidently found what he was looking for.

"How do I look?" he asked. When Sherman looked up from the box, he saw Mr .Peabody was wearing a brown fedora; the kind of fedora spies in film noir always wear. Sherman giggled. "You look just like a spy Mr. Peabody".

"You're not too far from the truth Sherman. For you see, years ago, before I became world famous as a Nobleprize laurette, business man and Olympic Champion, I indeed was a spy, or rather a secret agent, codename 'Agent P' " he said. "Sherman, does the name OWCA say anything to you?".

Sherman shook his head.

"Well, they are officially a secret organization so it would surprise me if you did know about them. But long story short; the OWCA is a government agency specialized in protecting the world against evil; especially mad scientists. I admit, it sounds like the plot of 1950's comic book, and most of these scientists look and behave like they walked straight out of some cartoon, but despite the silliness of their plans a lot of these disturbed scientists are indeed a threat to the world if not kept under control. But what makes the OWCA especially noteworthy is their choice of agents; for you see, except for agents of the Canadian branch, not a single agent of the OWCA is human. They are animals Sherman".

"dogs?" Sherman asked.

"Dogs are among them, but also cats, rodents, owls and even exotic animals like platypuses. Basically almost every animal you can think of. The OWCA has been using animal agents since the 1970's. But not ordinary animals; for each of their agents has been born in a special breeding program that uses genetic engineering and artificially induces mutations to make them smarter, stronger and overall more fit to be an agent than they would naturally be. Plus, it drastically increases their lifespan. Take me for example: 18 years of age and still going strong while dogs of my breed usually don't live longer than 15 years."

"You mean.." Sherman started.

"Yes Sherman. I too was born in the OWCA's animal agent program. My parents were… well I wouldn't say ordinary dogs since their intelligence was well above that of regular dogs, but they were not my level of intelligence either, or so I was told. But I turned out as one of the OWCA's most successful projects ever, surprising many of the scientists and commanding officers. For one, I was one of the few animals who had even developed the ability to speak the human tongue."

Now Sherman was the one lost for words. He looked at the box in his hands again, and now that he took a second look at the strange drawing in the corner, he noticed something else.

"Mr. Peabody. This OWCA; does their logo look like a fedora with organization's name written underneath it?"

Peabody took off his fedora. "Why yes Sherman, how do you know?".

"Because", Sherman held up the box so Peabody could see the drawing as well, "this looks just like it".

Peabody snatched the box from Sherman's hands and held it closer to his face. He had never noticed anything odd about the box before; when he found Sherman his primary concern was the boy's safety, and afterwards he had just stored the box in the attic and never looked at it again. Now he wondered how he could have missed such a clue. The drawing on the bottom was indeed the logo of the OWCA. Underneath, Peabody could barely make out the words "Danville Museum, noon" and "September 2 2007".

"September 2 2007…. That was the day before I found you".

* * *

**A/N:** _credit for the cover image goes to FJ-C from Deviant Art._


	2. Follow the clue

"How could I have missed this before?" Peabody kept thinking. "Could the OWCA know more about Sherman? And Danville? That is the capital of the Tristate Area, the area I used to work in my days as an agent. But the Tristate Area is not exactly near New York. How did this box with Sherman inside get from there to New York in less than a day?"

"Mr. Peabody, what does this mean. Does it have anything to do with my parents?" Sherman asked, causing Peabody to snap out of his train of thoughts.

"I don't know Sherman. But I know someone who might give us some answers. Come, we have a call to make" he said. He and Sherman left the attic and went to the computer in the living room.

"Let's hope my account still exists. I unfortunately didn't keep my communication watch, so this is the only other way I know to contact him" he said, while starting up a computer program Sherman had never seen him use before. It was located in a folder Sherman had been explicitly told to stay out of. Peabody entered multiple codes, passwords and other information, but finally, the program started. To Sherman, it looked like one of those online video conference software programs, and Peabody confirmed this. "Only this one operates through the OWCA's personal net work, and only OWCA agents and staff have access to it" he said.

"Who are you calling?" Sherman asked.

"Major Francis Monogram. He is head of the OWCA's primary division in the Tristate Area, and used to be my superior when I was an agent there" Peabody said before clicking the 'call' button. It didn't take long before his call was answered. A man with white hair and ditto moustache, 1 large eyebrow above his eyes, and dressed in a military uniform decorated with the initials MM appeared on screen.

"Agent P…. ehm sorry, I mean former Agent P .. ehm .. mr. Peabody. Why, we haven't heard from you in years"

"Good to see you too sir. The stressful job of leading secret agents finally took it's toll on you I see" Peabody said. Monogram reached for his hair with one hand. "Yes, yes, I know it's lost some of its color" he said with a sad look on his face. "But let's get down to business, because I don't believe you're just calling to say hello".

"No, you're right sir. The reason I call involves my son Sherman here" Peabody said. Monogram cast a quick look at the red haired boy behind Peabody and for a brief moment Peabody thought he saw his former boss raise his eyebrow in surprise. "So the time has come" he said quietly, but still loud enough for Peabody to hear.

"I beg your pardon sir?" Peabody said.

"Oh… ehm… I was just thinking out loud. What about your .. ehm .. son Peabody".

Peabody showed Monogram the box, holding the bottom towards the webcam so Monogram could get a good look at the logo. "As you know sir, I found Sherman when he was a baby in an alley in New York. In this box. I never noticed the OWCA logo on the bottom until today and was hoping you could tell me more."

Monogram kept silent for a while, wondering what to say. "Well…" he started slowly, while rubbing the back of his head. "...I would lie if I said I don't know anything about that box, or about your son. But I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything right now."

"Why not! " Sherman shouted. Peabody quickly hushed him to be silent. "Sir, unless the information is somehow classified, I don't see the point in you refusing to tell us more".

"It's not exactly classified. It's more like it's better if you find out on your own. Tell me, you have a time machine right?" Monogram answered. Now it was Peabody who raised his eyebows in surprise. "How do you know about that sir?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Just follow the lead you found on the box; September 2 2007, Danville Museum of natural history at noon. All will be clear to you once you get there. I cannot say more. Oh, and bring your fedora. Monogram out" the screen went black. For a moment, neither Peabody nor Sherman said anything.

"Well, I'm afraid we reached a dead end Sherman" Peabody sighed.

"But Mr. Peabody; you heard what he said. He wants us to go back to this date and place and find out what happened" Sherman said.

"Sherman, he's not my boss anymore".

"Please Mr. Peabody. Aren't you a little bit curious yourself?" Sherman asked. And deep down, Peabody had to admit he was. More than just curious even. And when Sherman started looking at him with huge puppy-dog eyes, he found himself unable to protest any longer. The boy only used this as a last ditch effort when he truly wanted something, but it was a very effective move.

"Sherman, don't look at me like that. You know I can't stand it…. Alright we'll go".

"Yes!" Sherman shouted. Then he seemed to realize something. "But isn't it dangerous? 2007 is a time in which we already exist" Sherman said. The last time he had ignored Peabody's warning about never meeting your past or future self and actually did encounter another Sherman, he had ended up almost destroying the universe.

"Well, I was already in New York that day, so I don't think there is a risk of running into my younger self. And you were just a baby then, so we should be fine as long as you don't make physical contact with your past self".

"Can we go now Mr. Peabody? Can we, can we can we?" Sherman asked. Peabody would rather go the next morning instead so he and Sherman could get some sleep first, but the boy was evidently too excited to go to sleep now. And since tomorrow would be a Saturday, Peabody eventually agreed. "To the WABAC Sherman" he said while putting on his fedora. Sherman first quickly ran to his room to pick up something Mr. Peabody had given him since their last time travel adventure, then joined his adoptive father in the WABAC.

"Coordinates set for the Museum of Natural History in Danville, Tristate Area, September 2, 2007, 12:00 PM. Go ahead Sherman" Peabody said. Sherman pushed the big red button in front of them, and the WABAC disappeared into the time stream.

* * *

**A/N**: _short chapter, I know, but since the scene now moves from 2014 to 2007 it seemed appropiate to end here. Next chapter will be longer._


	3. Maldat

_Danville, September 2 2007, 7:00 AM._

The son rose above the Flynn-Fletcher house. Inside their bedroom, the stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb woke up to the chatter of their pet platypus Perry.

"Morning Ferb. Ready for another great day of summer vacation?" Phineas asked. Ferb just nodded.

Like every morning, Perry helped his two owners get dressed. When the boys entered the kitchen, they found only their father, Lawrence, at the breakfast table. Linda, their mother, was away for the weekend to an antique auction in Boston. She wanted to get there on time since "that crazy old Chinese guy from San Francisco" as she called him would be there too, and she wanted to get the best stuff for her antique shop before he could buy it. She wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Her absence meant that Candace was currently in no position to try and 'bust' her brothers, since Lawrence didn't seem to mind what his sons were up to. Not that Phineas and Ferb had any clue Candace wanted to get them in trouble.

"Morning boys. Right on time as usual" Lawrence greeted the step brothers as they sat down at the table to enjoy their cereal. Lawrence had already finished his breakfast. "Well, got to go. Have to get the storage room in our shop ready for whatever your mom brings back tomorrow. Enjoy your last day of summer boys" he said as he left. His words hit Phineas like a rock. He dropped his spoon and ran to the calendar on the wall. To his horror, he saw his father was right. Tomorrow, school would begin again.

"It's the last day of summer already" he said quietly.

Not much later, he and Ferb were sitting under the tree in the backyard again. But the usual cheerful Phineas didn't feel like smiling. Like every morning, around 9:00 AM Isabella, Baljeet and Bufford came to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Irving was also with them this time.

"Morning Phineas" Isabella said, before noticing the grim look on his face. "Watcha doing?".

"Mourning about the fact that summer is over I'm afraid" Phineas said. Isabella hated to see him like this.

"Oh come on Phineas, it's not the end of the world. There will be other vacations, and a whole new summer next year" Isabella said. When Phineas' mood didn't seem to increase, she had Irvine bring his scrapbook of all Phineas and Ferb's projects from last summer.

"Just look at all the things you and Ferb did. Phineas, the best thing most kids get to do during summer vacation is go to a summer camp or something. But you and Ferb made the summer for both yourselves and all of us the best one possible. You shouldn't be sad, you should be celebrating".

Phineas carefully examined the pages in the book. Everything was there, even projects Irving had not seen himself, but of which Phineas and Ferb had gladly provided pictures for his scrapbook: the rollercoaster, their brief time as popstars, the Phinedroids and Ferbbots, the circus, the giant blue robot they found in their backyard one day, the reunion of Love Händel, the portal to Mars, the 50 foot Candace, the super-surfboard from their Hawaiian vacation, Chez Platypus, Meap, and their trip around the world, among many, many others. It seemed hard to believe they could have done all these things in merely 104 days, but impossible was a word Phineas and Ferb did not know. Slowly, Phineas started to smile again. Isabella was right; Summer might be over tomorrow, but he and Ferb had managed to make it the best one ever.

"Thank you Isabella. I needed that" he said. "Now, let's make this final day of summer one to remember". Then Isabella's words hit him. "Ferb, friends, I know what we're gonna do today!".

"What?" Baljeet asked. "Make the world's largest calculator?"

"Even better. We're going to celebrate the fact we had such a good summer. Tonight, we hold the largest end of summer festival ever". Then he looked around. "Hey, where's Perry?

* * *

Perry had already sneaked away from his owners towards one of the many secret tunnels leading to his lair. This time, he went for the one located under the end of the driveway of the Flynn-Fletcher house. Perry lifted the tile and jumped into the tunnel before anyone could see him. He safely landed in his chair. Major Monogram was already waiting for him.

"Good morning agent P. I'm afraid todays mission might not be as easy as your other ones. Nor might it be against just Doofenshmirtz. Last night, one of our computers was hacked into and someone accessed some files concerning our agents and their assigned enemies. You know OWCA's computer network is one of the most secure in the world, so we fear we are up against a more dangerous villain than Doofenshmirtz can ever hope to be. Agent P… we fear this might be the work of Professor Maldat (_*1_). Carl, show him the photo!".

On screen a photo appeared of a woman. She appeared to be in her late 30's, had short black hair, brown eyes, and a scar across her left cheek. The look in her eyes cause Perry to shiver; they were cold, hard and he could tell right away this woman was evil. Very evil. Compared to this woman, Professor Poofenplotz (the most evil woman Perry knew until now) looked like a kind old lady.

Monogram continued his briefing: "Professor Maldat was the arch nemesis of your predecessor, the previous Agent P of the Tristate Area, today going by the name of Mr. Peabody. He was, as you know, one of the best agents our organization ever had. Too bad he became too well known and was forced to resign. Maldat is specialized in robotics and computers, and this recent attack on our system clearly carries her signature. Peabody defeated her years ago and we presumed her dead, but it appears she's still alive and up to no good. And, that 's all we can tell you. Now, you can go to Doofenshmirtz and see what he's up to, but stay alert Agent P. If you see Maldat, she will become your primary target. Monogram out".

Perry saluted and put in his jetpack.

* * *

"_Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated!"_

Knowing by know that the door and the windows would be loaded with traps, Perry used the exhaust of his jetpack to burn a hole in the wall and enter Doofenshmirtz lab that way.

"Perry the Platypus! You'll pay for that!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. Perry just handed him a business card. Doofenshmirtz took a quick look at it and calmed down. "So you finally got an insurance for damage done to my property. It was about time. This constantly rebuilding and repairing my penthouse is costing me a fortune. Alright, let's get started". He quickly pulled a lever on the wall next to him, and Perry was suddenly sucked up into the air. He smashed against a vent in the ceiling and stayed there, unable to move. The thing was like a giant vacuum cleaner.

"My air-conditioning broke down yesterday and, well, my attempts at repairing it didn't quite work. But it makes a decent trap now don't you think? And now for my evil plan. You are of course expecting some sort of background story about a bad thing from my childhood, but today's story is a more recent one. "

Perry just rolled his eyes

"Two days ago, I had to go grocery shopping again. But it seemed like the whole town had turned against me. First I found the road was blocked by a truck, forcing me to continue on foot. Then I had to take a detour because the fastest way to the supermarket was blocked by a crowd looking at that mime player. I still hate those guys. And when I finally got to the supermarket, this old lady kept blocking my way to the milk since she was too busy talking to another old lady. Nobody bothered to just step aside for a minute and let me pass. So I invented, 'the get-out-of-my-way-inator'!".

He took out a small, ray gun-like weapon.

"With this little gun I can zap everyone that is blocking my way, causing them to be transported a few feet to the right.., or left.. or up… wherever to get out of my way. You get it Perry the Platypus! With this thing nobody will ever hinder me again. I can cut lines in supermarkets or at the cinema, always take the shortest route to wherever I want to go, and nobody can stop me. Evil isn't it!".

Perry was about to give Doof his 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look' when suddenly a voice shouted. "Evil! Ha, You have no idea about what evil really is!".

The next moment a loud explosion shook the laboratory while thick smoke filled the room. Doofenshmirtz, unable to see where he was going, bumped into the lever and de-activated the air conditioning, releasing Perry. But Perry didn't bother to attack Doof, since he too was caught off guard by this unforeseen turn of events. When the smoke cleared, both Perry and Doof noticed the hole in the wall had become larger, and hovering in front of it was a person dressed in a black, hulking, armored suit that made him, or her, tower over Doofenshmirtz.

"Who are you? How do you dare questioning my idea's of evil?" Doof shouted, but before he could say more the armored man, or woman, had entered the lab and knocked him aside while shouting "Where is he?"

"Who are you talking about man?" Doofenshmirtz asked, more panicked than irritated now.

"First, do not call me a man…!" the armored person shouted while taking off her helmet. To Perry's horror, the face underneath the helmet was the one Monogram had showed him. It was professor Maldat!.

"… and second, I'm talking about Agent P. I know you are his arch nemesis now, so where is he?".

"ehm, he's standing right there" Doof said while pointing at Perry. Maldat glared down at the platypus standing in front of her.

"Don't lie to me you pathetic excuse of a mad scientist! Agent P is a dog. A talking, white beagle with glasses and a red bowtie. So I ask you again, where is… ", but before she could say more Perry jumped at her and kicked her to the ground. The suit however proved harder than expected and Perry felt a sharp pain in his right foot. Maldat quickly recovered and pressed a button on the wrist of her suit. Immediately, a small, black orb shot out of the back of the suit.

"You should have stayed out of this platypus. Get him!" she ordered. The orb suddenly sprouted arms legs and a head, transforming into small, flying robot which went after Perry. Perry, still barely able to stand due to his painful foot, quickly ducked to dodge the robot. When the bot attacked again, Perry took off his fedora, pushed a button on the inside of it, and tossed it at the robot. While airborne, the brim of the fedora turned into a circular saw. It struck the robot and neatly cut him in half. Perry held out his hand to catch the fedora when it would come back to him, but Maldat beat him to it and caught the fedora first.

"Foolish bird! I have more of those" she shouted, releasing another orb. This new robot fired a purple ray at Perry, who tried to dodge it. In vain; the ray struck him and the next moment, the platypus found himself locked inside a purple force field. Maldat meanwhile inspected the fedora in her hand. On the inside she noticed the words 'property of agent P'.

"So you are agent P. Tell me, what happened to the agent P I knew!".

Perry chattered angrily.

"So you cannot talk. I guess the quality of OWCA's agents is going down. No problem". She put her helmet back on and pushed a button on the side, activating the suit's internal translator to find out what Perry had said. When she took her helmet off again, she smiled wickedly. "So the original Agent P resigned. Too bad, I would have loved to force him to watch me destroy the OWCA. But I guess you will have to do". She tossed Perry's fedora into the air and blasted it to dust with a laser attached to her wrist. Then she turned around to leave the lab, when suddenly Doofenshmirtz called her back.

"Wait a minute. That's my arch nemesis, you can't just take him!".

Maldat glared at Doof. "And what are you going to do about it?". Doof opened his mouth to protest, but immediately closed it again when he saw Maldat pointing her laser at him.

"Well… at least… let me in on your plan then. I hate the OWCA too" he practically begged. Maldat hestitated for a moment, then lowered her arm. "Very well. I can use someone for the dumb labor." She grabbed Doofenshmirtz by the collar of his lab coat and activated her jetpack, taking off into the air dragging Doof behind her. The robot, with Perry still trapped in the force field, followed close behind.

"Where are we going?" Doof asked.

"First to my lair to pick-up something I forgot. Then to the Danville museum of natural history. I want the time machine they have on display there" Maldat answered.

* * *

**Footnotes**;

*1 Catalan for 'Evil'


	4. Grand Theft WABAC

Maldat's lair turned out to be located in the forest outside Danville, behind a waterfall. Maldat's suit was waterproof and Perry was shielded from the water by the force field, but Doofenshmirtz ended up soaking wet when he was dragged through the secret entrance.

"A lair behind a waterfall! How original. And couldn't you at least give me an umbrella or something?" he complained. Maldat's response was angrily throwing the mad scientist onto the ground. "Shut up. You are here as my assistant, not to complain or critize me. Now get to work. There is a box in my lab at the end of this hallway. One with holes in it. Get it for me!".

Angrily, Doof tried to wring as much water from his clothes as he could, then made his way towards Maldat's lab. Perry remained behind with Maldat, desperately trying to think of a way to escape. He tried to contact Major Monogram, but found that his watch would not respond. Evidently, the force field blocked out communication signals as well.

Doof didn't have to seek long to find the box Maldat wanted. It was located in the middle of the lab, next to some sort of robot. Doof paused for a moment to examine the robot; it had several mechanical hands, some of which were holding spoons, towels and other household objects. He wondered what purpose such a robot could have, but when Maldat angrily shouted at him to hurry up, he picked up the box and made his way back to the entrance. The box was quite heavy, being made from black plastic, and large too. Doof could tell something was moving inside, but the holes were too small to see what it was. When he came back, he noticed Maldat had summoned six more of the orb robots besides the one holding Perry.

"Here is your box already. What is in there that is so important" he asked.

"My test subject" Maldat answered coldly. "Now hold tight and don't you dare to drop it". She grabbed Doof's lab coat again and took off, followed by her robots and the still captive Perry.

* * *

Noon was approaching, but the Flynn-Fletcher backyard was deserted and for the first time in many days, the entire morning there had been no sound of some large project under construction. Because Phineas and Ferb had decided to hold their end of summer festival in the Danville stadium, so they could invite all the children of Danville.

They had started their project with a brief visit to mayor Roger Doofenshmirtz, who, after questioning if Phineas and Ferb weren't too young to organize such a large festival, but being reassured by Phineas that "yes, yes they were", quickly gave them the permit necessary. Isabella meanwhile had called all the Fireside Girls to help out. The rest of the morning the stadium was one big construction site. Dozens of trucks made their way over to the stadium, loaded with (among other things) lemonade, barbeques, a pop stage, and fireworks. Right now, Ferb was busy with the pyrotechnics for the fireworks show, while Phineas was coordinating the construction of the stage.

"Phineas!" Isabella shouted while running towards him, looking quite worried. "Bad news. I called Love Händel but their manager said they were already booked for today. They cannot come".

Phineas almost dropped the blueprints. "But Isabella, they are supposed to be tonight's great act".

"I know Phineas, but, to be honest, this is one of the risks when you decide to throw a party at the last minute. Popular bands have to be booked well in advance". Phineas realized she was right. If only he had thought of this idea earlier.

… earlier…

"That's it!" he shouted. "Ferb, come over here, I know what else we're gonna do today". But when Ferb walked towards him, both brothers were suddenly startled by the sound of dozens of skyrockets being launched. One by one they exploded in the air, spelling out the words "Goodbye Summer, see you next year!"

"Oops…." Bufford said, and Phineas saw that the bully had accidently sat down on the launch button of the fireworks, apparently mistaking it for some sort of stool.

"Bufford. Now we have to rebuild that" Phineas complained.

"Fortunately, we ordered a double supply of fireworks" Ferb said.

"Yes, but it means you will be needed here. I have to go alone then. Think you can do without me for a minute Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb just gave him a thumbs up. "Alright, I'll be back soon".

Phineas quickly left the stadium, stepped onto his bike, and began to cycle towards the Danville museum.

"Let's hope the time machine is still working. Going back 1 month should be enough to book Love Händel for tonight" he thought.

* * *

At 11:59 AM Maldat and her robots had landed just outside the Danville museum. Maldat put Doof down behind some of the bushes. Doof was still holding the box. Maldat observed the entrance and was relieved to see there were only a few visitors.

"Now listen carefully losershmirtz. The time machine is located in the back of the museum. On my command, we storm in and won't let any guards stop us, so stay close behind me". Doof just muttered something, but quickly shut up when Maldat gave him another death glare. She put on her helmet and prepared to march into the museum, when suddenly a giant, red orb materialized out of nowhere between the stairs leading to the entrance of the museum, and the pond in front of them.

"What the…" she said.

Inside the WABAC Peabody turned off the systems. He was wearing his fedora again, although he wondered why Monogram wanted him to bring it.

"Well, here we are Sherman" he said while opening the door. From behind the bushes, Maldat, Doofenshmirtz and Perry watched the door of the WABAC open, and Peabody and Sherman stepping out of the time machine.

"A boy and a dog?" Doof asked, quite confused about this turn of events. Then he recognized the dog. "Is... is that Mr. Peabody?

But Maldat paid no attention to him. She had only eyes for Peabody.

"Agent P! The real Agent P" she said with a sinister voice. "Looks like I'll get my revenge after all".

Unaware of the danger, Sherman and Peabody walked towards the entrance of the museum. Both had kind of hoped they would stumble upon a new clue right away based on what Monogram had said.

"I don't see anything here that might help us Mr. Peabody" Sherman said, when suddenly a shadow fell over them. Looking up, they both saw professor Maldat floating in the air, surrounded by her robots.

"Welcome back Agent P. How nice of you to drop by for a visit".

Peabody felt his heart skip a beat while he broke out in cold sweat. The person hovering there above them might have her face hidden underneath a helmet, but Peabody would recognize that voice everywhere.

"Sherman, get back in the time machine NOW!" he shouted. The fact that Peabody didn't even bother to use the WABAC's name was enough of a sign for Sherman that his father was very, very nervous.

"What's going on Mr. Peabody?" he asked, sounding quite scared.

"Do it Sherman! It's professor Maldat, my old nemessis, and she means trouble!" One of the robots already came flying towards them. Peabody quickly picked up a rock from the ground and tossed it at the attacking robot. It hit the robot right in it's camera-eye, causing the bot to lose sense of direction and fly past them instead. It smashed into the wall of the museum and fell to the ground, broken. Sherman didn't have to see more. He turned around and ran for the door of the WABAC, but before he could get there, two more of the robots descended from the sky and blocked his way. Seeing no other way out, Sherman ran for the bushes; fortunately for him, not the same ones Doofenshmirtz was hiding behind. Behind him Peabody found himself surrounded by three of the robots now.

Maldat, who had watched the whole thing, noticed Sherman running away, but paid no attention to him. She was too busy letting the words Peabody just said sink in. Although she had no idea how a dog could possibly get his hands on a time machine, she realized this whole thing could not have happened at a better moment. She had come here to steal an old time machine, but now, somehow, her arch nemesis had provided her with a modern one. This day was getting better and better.

"You!" she shouted at Doofenshmirtz. "Change of plans. Get the test subject into this machine here. And that other Agent P too!". Doof lifted the box back on his shoulder and walked towards the WABAC.

It was at this moment that Phineas Flynn also arrived. He stopped his bike at the other side of the pond and watched dumbfounded at the scene before him. A giant, red orb standing in front of the museum. A dog with glasses, a bowtie and a fedora fighting against 3 robots, an black, robotic armor hovering above them, a young, red-haired boy, probably just slightly younger than Phineas himself, hiding behind some of the bushes, and a man dressed in a lab coat carrying a huge plastic box, which from Phineas' point of view completely blocked out his face, up a ramp into the red orb. But what he saw next was what troubled Phineas the most; the man in the lab coat was followed by another one of the robots. This one was generating some sort of force field and inside that force field was…. _Perry_!

Perry, who had seen Phineas come just in time, had gone back into his mindless pet mode, glad he did not have to hide his fedora, but worried sick about Phineas' well being. "Please, Phineas. Turn around and leave now, before you get hurt" he thought.

Peabody, using his technical knowledge to deduce the robot's one camera eye was their weak spot, had jumped onto one of the robots and used his fedora to block the robots' camera. The robot, now unable to see where he was going, smashed into another robot, causing both to crash land in the pond. And since both robots had sustained damage, water was able to leak into their usually waterproof hulls and short them out.

"Do I have to do everything myself here?" Maldat sighed. She landed in front of Peabody when he was about to enter the WABAC and aimed her laser at him. Peabody, using a combination of geometry to calculate the laser's trajectory and his atlethic skills, easily dodged the shots while he made his way towards Maldat. At the same time he quickly analysed Maldat's armor; it was almost identical to an armor she had worn during their last battle; and that time Peabody had been able to defeat her by opening the hatch in the back and pull her out. He jumped towards Maldat and managed to land on her shoulder, from where and crawled onto her back so she could no longer hit him with her laser.

"Get off you!" Maldat shouted. She quickly pushed a button on her wrist and the next moment Peabody received an electric shock. He let go of the armor and fell onto the ground, barely conscious. One of the robots quickly flew to him and trapped him in a force field identical to the one holding Perry.

"Did you really think you could defeat my current armor like you did with the last one? I too learn from my mistakes you know". She gloated. "Two agents P's for the price of one. I love a good deal. Get him on board!"

The robot carried Mr. Peabody into the WABAC, and Maldat followed close behind. Once inside the WABAC she walked towards the control panel and carefully examined the many buttons. Being the computer- and robotics expert she was, it didn't take long for her to figure out how to operate the WABAC. She closed the door and began programming a location and date.

"A time machine that can travel both through time and space. This one is even better than the one I wanted" she remarked.

From inside his force field, Peabody observed the situation. When he saw Perry he immediately realized he had to be an OWCA agent, even though he no longer had his fedora. He turned his gaze towards Maldat, who had just entered the date "april 5 1972, 8:00 AM", and was now programming the coordinates.

"Why are we going there?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"You'll see" Maldat said. But Peabody and Perry, who were both well aware of the OWCA's history, realized all too well what the date and place meant.

* * *

Outside the WABAC, Sherman had left the shelter of the bushes and ran towards the machine, followed close behind by Phineas. Both boys however could only watch in horror as the WABAC suddenly disappeared into nothing.

"Perry!" Phineas shouted.

"Mr. Peabody" Sherman said while he felt tears welling up in his eyes.


	5. At the OWCA's beginning

The few visitors outside the museum were still staring dumbfounded at the now empty space where the WABAC had just been, but neither Phineas nor Sherman paid attention to them. Sherman felt empty; lost. He had seen his father almost die before, back in Troy, and now he lost him again. Phineas meanwhile felt anger boil up inside him; a rather alien feeling for the boy since he was usually always cheerful and optimistic. Who was this strange woman, and how dare she take Perry!.

"Mr. Peabody….Dad….. I'm sorry" Sherman said, still feeling the tears coming. He tried to hold them back.

Now that he heard Sherman say the name a second time, it finally got through to Phineas. He already thought the dog he just saw looked familiar, but only know did he realize where he had seen him before; Mr. Peabody was quite a celebrity, worldwide. He had recently been in the news again for winning yet another Noble Prize. Phineas and Ferb both considered themselves great fans of the dog, who had done so many great inventions. And this boy here apparently knew Peabody personally, or was perhaps even his owner (if the dog had an owner; Phineas never read or heard anything that suggested he did).

"Mr. Peabody. THE Mr. Peabody?" he asked, forgetting his anger. Sherman, who had not seen Phineas approach, quickly took off his glasses to wipe some tears from his face, hoping the strange boy had not seen him cry. For a second Sherman and Phineas' eyes met, and in that brief moment, Phineas got the strange feeling he somehow knew Sherman. They had never met before, Phineas was sure of that, but in some way the boy seemed… familiar. He quickly brushed the thought aside.

Sherman put his glasses back on. "Yes" he said nervously, wondering just who this boy was and how much he had seen. Phineas could tell Sherman was trying to stay strong, but he knew exactly how the poor kid felt after losing his pet. Phineas' thoughts returned to Perry, hoping his platypus was okay ,wherever he was now.

"You... do you know what just happened here? Who were those two people taking off with our pets?" he asked. "My name is Phineas by the way". He held out his hand.

Sherman carefully shook Phineas hand. "S…Sherman… And mr. Peabody is not my pet.. he's my father." The boy panicked again. "It's my fault. I insisted on coming here. And know he's gone".

This response from Sherman only raised more questions for Phineas, but the boy did understand Sherman apparently knew more about what just happened. He carefully laid his hand on Sherman's shoulder.

"Calm down. Panicking or mourning won't help us. Here…." He carefully walked Sherman over to the stairs of the museum and gestured him to sit down, "... sit down and tell me everything, from the beginning".

"You wouldn't believe me if I did" Sherman said. "You would only say it is impossible".

Phineas put on his best smile, hoping to comfort Sherman a little. "Nothing is impossible. And I can tell, because this entire summer my brother Ferb and I have done tons of things people consider impossible".

Sherman still wasn't quite sure if he should tell Phineas about the WABAC, but considering that things could hardly get any worse and that Phineas seemed like a nice enough kid, he agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the WABAC, Professor Maldat was sitting in Peabody's chair browsing through the machine's log in hopes of finding out more about where Peabody got this device. What she found was a complete overview of all the time travels the WABAC had made.

"Interesting. Apparently all the travels agent P ever made with this thing either started in some year beyond 2007, or eventually led back there." She turned to Peabody. "So you're not the Agent P from 2007, but rather from 2014. No wonder you're skills have turned rusty. Doesn't matter. Soon you'll be the Agent p of never has been".

Doof was sitting in Sherman's chair, with the black box next to him. Behind them the robots patiently waited until they would receive new commands, still holding Perry and Peabody captive. Perry's foot was hurting less now, so it was probably not broken. Just bruised. He still had trouble believing the original Agent P had shown up like that.

Peabody carefully tried to get Perry's attention.

"Psst… platypus". Perry looked up. "It's okay, I know you're an agent too. You can talk to me. I may be able to speak the human language…" at this point Peabody switched from speaking English to barking like an ordinary dog "_but I can still speak G.A.L"_(*1)

Silently, hoping Maldat would not hear them, Perry chattered back. _"You're right. I am Perry, codename agent P, you're successor._" He sighed. _"but evidently not as good as you were. Usually I only have to deal with Doofenshmirtz here_" he carefully gestured towards Doofenshmirtz with his head.

"_Don't blame yourself Perry. Maldat is a very dangerous opponent. Even in my days as an agent I often had trouble fighting her. Like during our last fight, when se build that robot army to try and destroy the UN headquarters. I nearly died when I blew up her lab and her army, and her with it, or so I thought" _He glared at his opponent. _"I should have double checked! I wonder if Monogram knew about this when he send me and Sherman back to 2007"_ he said. Perhaps a little too loud since Maldat immediately turned around.

"What are the two of you scheming?" She angrily turned her laser towards Peabody. "Those force fields may keep you inside, but they won't keep incoming weapons out. One wrong move and I'll turn you both to dust".

She turned around again.

"_Careful with what you say. Her suit has a translator, so she can understand us even if we speak G.A.L._" Perry whispered. _"But what do you mean Monogram send you? And is Sherman, I presume he was that little boy that accompanied you, your owner?"_

Peabody shook his head. _"I never had an owner_". He recalled all too well how lonely his days as a pup had been. The OWCA had tried many times to place him in a human family like nearly all their agents, but nobody wanted to adopt him, so eventually he became a full time field agent. This rejection was one of the reasons he had started to devote his life and talents to so many other things. _"Sherman is my son. My adopted son that is. It's a long story"_.

Before Peabody could say more the WABAC had arrived in the designated time and place. Maldat carefully landed the vehicle and opened the door. Doofenshmirtz was the first to leave the WABAC, but the surrounding he found himself in was not exactly what he had been expecting.

"A zoo? We travelled back to 1972 to visit a zoo?" he asked.

"Of course not moron! This is the original testing facility of the OWCA's animal agent program. Opened just two days ago" Maldat said annoyed as she and her remaining four robots, two of them carrying Perry and Peabody, left the WABAC. Peabody could understand Doofenshmirtz' mistake though. Except for the building that the WABAC had materialized in front of, which was clearly some sort of research center, the whole complex looked just like a zoo. From where they were standing you could clearly see a replica of a Savanna, a monkey island and a building housing a tropical forest. You could say what you wanted about the OWCA using genetic experiments on animals; one had to admit they did everything they could to give said animals ideal living conditions.

Now that Doofenshmirtz had his back turned to them, Perry noticed the 'get-out-of-my-way-inator' sticking out of Doof's pocket.

"_Peabody…. Look_" he whispered. "_You see that thing in Doofenshmirtz' pocket. It is some sort of teleportation ray. And this force field doesn't stop incoming weapons"_

Peabody understood what Perry was steering at. They would have to find a way to trick Doofenshmirtz into shooting them with his inator.

Maldat meanwhile carefully examined the research center. "Only 1 guard, just like I expected. Those fools have the entrance to this terrain well guarded, but fail to realize an enemy could ever make it this far in. Follow me!" she shouted at Doofenshmirtz before running towards the entrance. Before the guard there even knew what was happening, Maldat had seized him and tossed him against the wall. There he slumped to the ground, blood dripping from his left temple. Maldat destroyed the alarm button on the wall next to the door.

"The scientists working here usually start at 9. We have the lab to ourselves. Come!".

* * *

In 2007, Sherman had finished his story, and he could tell from the look on Phineas' face that the older boy believed every word of it. Sherman had been smart enough to leave out any information about the OWCA, rememberingPeabody's warning that such information was classified; he only told Phineas Peabody was some sort of secret agent; a fact Phineas did not find even the least bit odd, considering all of Peabody's other professions.

"And now his nemesis captured him, and Perry too. But what does she want with Perry and a time machine?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know, but she did say something to that accomplice of hers about a 'test subject'" Sherman answered.

Phineas stood up. "Then we have to help them. Come on!". He took Sherman's hand and dragged him into the museum. "I wanted to use this for something else, but this is more important".

"Use what?" Sherman asked, but then he noticed the machine Phineas was dragging him towards, and which he immediately recognized from one of his and Peabody's trips to the late 19th century. "Is that the original time machine from Xavier Onassis, the man who once travelled to the year 802,701?"

"To be honest, no. It's a replica. The original one got destroyed when Ferb and I used it to travel to prehistoric times." He blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head, still feeling ashamed of that fact. "But it works, and it will help us find Mr. Peabody and Perry. Do you have any idea when they might be?"

Sherman shook his head.

"No problem. Time machines always leave behind traces in the time stream. Disturbances in the chronon particles. We should be able to find your time machine…"

"… with a chronon-tracer or something" Sherman finished.

"Yes?" Phineas said, rather surprised that he and Sherman were thinking about the same thing. "If only I had my tools here. I guess I have to call Ferb. Our festival will have to wait".

"Ehm, maybe this will help" Sherman said. He reached into his pocket and took out the object he had brought from his room. It looked like a wallet, but when Sherman opened it, it unfolded into a large, leather toolbox with all sorts of tools inside. It was identical to the fold up toolbox Ferb always carried around.

"Mr. Peabody gave it to me in case the WABAC ever breaks down or gets low on energy in the past again."

"Nice work Sherman. Let's do this" Phineas said.

* * *

"Are you finally going to tell me your evil plan now. I'm getting tired of carrying this thing around" Doofenshmirtz complained. They had already crossed three hallways and still not reached the lab Maldat mentioned earlier.

Maldat sighed. "You still don't get it, do you. No wonder you're such a failure. This facility here is where the OWCA originated. In here they have the equipment and genetic material used to create the first batch of animal agents. I am going to steal that and use it to create my own agent here." She tapped the black box Doof was holding. "Then I will destroy the whole complex. The OWCA will never come to exist."

"Then why bother bringing them?" Doof asked, pointing at Perry and Peabody.

"Because, as a scientist, I want proof my experiment worked. If I succeed in preventing the OWCA from coming into existence, these two should disappear into nothing. Be erased from history. Plus, I love to see agent P suffer by making him watch me destroy him and all of his kind".

"She's insane" Peabody thought. "She'll create another paradox that way".

Maldat took the box out of Doofenshmirtz hands. "You can wait here if you want. I'll be right back. And you four, stand guard. Let no-one else into the lab". She walked off, leaving just Doof and the 4 robots to guard the captive agents.

This was the moment Peabody had been waiting for. He had carefully observed Doofenshmirtz, and, being also skilled in psychology (having learned a few tricks from Sigmund Freud himself), he concluded Doof was someone easy to anger, and prone to doing stupid things when angered. And there were more than enough odd things about him to anger him with. His extremely pointy crooked nose for example…

"_Work with me on this Perry_" Peabody said. Then he switched back to speaking English. "Hey Doofus".

"It's Doofenshmirtz! What do you want dog?" the mad scientist replied angrily. Peabody just smiled.

"You know Perry, that Doof realy is a NOSEy guy isn't he. But I bet he still doesn't NOSE the full scope of Maldat's plan".

"What are you talking about?" Doofenshmirtz asked, before he finally understood the pun. "Ha ha, very funny".

"Shame on you Doof. Didn't your mother teach you it's impolite to point at people?" Peabody asked.

"I'm not pointing at…." Doof started, then realized what Peabody was referring too. "Stop it! I know I'm not pretty, but you don't have to mock me for it".

Perry chattered something. "Yes, you're right Perry. With a sniffer like that it's no wonder Doof can afford to pay through the NOSE for all his inventions" Peabody replied.

"Look! No more puns about my nose. I mean it!" Doof yelled.

"All right, all right. You made your POINT clear" Peabody said calmly.

That was the last straw for Doofenshmirtz. In blind rage he reached into his pocket, pulled out his 'get-out-of-my-way-inator', and fired it at Peabody before even realizing the thing in his hand was not a gun.

"Nein!" he shouted, but too late…

* * *

**Footnotes**

*1: G.A. L. = Global Animal Language.


	6. Revelations

**A/N**_: thanks for the reviews everyone. Just for the record; Phineas is 10 years old in this story. And 1234BlueLagoon: your question will be answered in this chapter. Enjoy._

* * *

The ray from the 'get-out-of-my-way-inator' went straight through the force field, just like Maldat had said it would, and hit Peabody. Instantly, the dog disappeared from the force field and reappeared four feet to the left of it, finally freed.

"Argh, Dummkopf" Doofenshmirtz said to himself before Peabody knocked him to the ground. He grabbed the 'get-out-of-my-way-inator' and aimed it at Perry. One shot from the inator later, and Perry was also free.

The robots immediately responded to the situation. One came flying at Peabody at full speed. Quickly, Peabody opened the door next to him. It turned out to be a broom closet. Peabody preferred something more stylish for a weapon, like a sword, but this would have to do. He dropped the inator, tossed Perry a mop and grabbed a broom himself. He then quickly stepped aside, letting the robot fly past him into the closet. Peabody closed the door, trapping the robot inside.

"Don't ask, don't tell. Even if you're a robot" he remarked. Perry was already holding off the other three robots with his mop. Soon he and Peabody found themselves standing back to back, weapons (sort off) in hand, and with the robots circling around the them.

"Ready for some spring cleaning Perry? Let's mop the floor with them".

* * *

Phineas had feared that, without Ferb's help, making a chronon-tracer would take a long time, perhaps even too long to still being able to pick up a trace from the WABAC. But Sherman proved to be of great help. The tools he had provided them with were exactly the ones Phineas needed, and when Phineas asked Sherman if he wanted to lend a hand, the boy had eagerly accepted.

Sherman himself was also quite surprised about his own skills. Mr. Peabody had often tried to teach Sherman more about mechanics, in case Sherman ever had to repair the WABAC himself, but in spite of his intelligence (according to Peabody, Sherman was very bright for a kid his age) the boy always found the technical jargon difficult to understand. How different were things with Phineas. Phineas clearly explained everything, and Sherman perfectly understood what the boy wanted, a few times even without Phineas having to say anything. In just 15 minutes, the chronon-tracer was completed. It looked like a large GPS, with several buttons and two antenna's sticking out of it.

"Now we must get back to where the WABAC last was" Phineas said. He and Sherman left the museum again and went back to the pond. Phineas carefully began pushing and dialing the buttons, while slowly moving the chronon-tracer through the air.

"Darn, the trail is already starting to fade. Come on please, work" he thought grimly. Then the chronon-tracer started to beep. "I found it!" Phineas cheered. "It may be a bit off, but I found it. They're in April 5 1972, some place about 50 miles west of here".

"50 miles west? But Phineas, Onassis' time machine cannot change its geographical position; only travel through time" Sherman said disappointed.

"That's easy enough to fix. Come on". The two red-haired boys entered the museum again and went back to the time machine. Phineas quickly opened a hatch in the back of the machine and modified the components a little.

"That should do it. Let's go Sherman". Both boys sat down inside the machine. Phineas programmed the time and place and activated the machine. It made the time jump just before the janitor arrived, leaving the man to wonder just where the heck the time machine had gone to this time.

* * *

"In here!" Peabody shouted to Perry.

He and Perry had already managed to destroy 1 robot. Perry had knocked the robot out of the air with his mop, and Peabody had smashed the broom through the robot's hull one it was down on the floor, taking out some vital parts and shutting the robot down. The other 2 however proved smarter than their fallen comrade, and stayed well clear of the 2 agents. They instead attacked from a distance, trying to capture the animals in force fields again, forcing Perry and Peabody to retreat further down the hallway until they reached another door.

The room they now entered turned out to be some sort of archive, full of bookshelves and metal file cabinets. It would provide better protection against the robots than the empty hallway, and perhaps could help the two agents to lay an ambush.

"_Split up_" Perry chattered. He and Peabody both went in another direction, with Perry diving behind a file cabinet, and Peabody behind a bookshelf. Each of them was followed by a robot.

Peabody could hear the robot approach. Faint, but still. "Good thing my hearing is better than that of most humans" he thought, because the only sound the robot made was probably too high pitched for a human to hear. A shadow appeared on the floor, indicating the robot was indeed near, but the machine had lost track of Peabody.

"Hope I can still do this. It's been a while since my gold medal" he thought .When the robot was close enough Peabody ran towards him, used the broom to pole vault himself into the air, and kicked the robot into the book shelf behind him. The force of the impact caused the shelf to tip over, crushing the robot underneath tons of books.

"I've got to admit, for a robot he sure is an aggressive student. He really hit the books" Peabody said.

Perry meanwhile was making his way from file cabinet to file cabinet, trying to stay out of the other robots line of sight, but realized this was not going to help him for long. Carefully, he opened one of the bottom drawer of one of the cabinets, then left his hideout so the robot could see him.

"_Come and get me_" he chattered. When the robot approached him, Perry quickly ran towards the open drawer and jumped towards it. For the robot, it looked like Perry dived into the drawer in an attempt to hide there. The robot carefully approached the drawer and hovered above it, trying to locate Perry. But Perry had actually jumped 'over' the drawer and landed just behind it. And now he had the robot where he wanted him. He suddenly jumped on top of the robot, pushing him into the open drawer, then ran towards a nearby cart loaded with heavy binders and books, and smashed it into the drawer as fast as he could. The drawer was slammed shut with such force that the robot, who was actually a little too large to fit into it, was crushed into a ball of scrap matal.

"Good work Perry. Now for Maldat" Peabody said. As the two agents ran towards the lab, Perry wondered if Maldat would indeed succeed in making her own agent.

"I doubt it. Genetics is not her field of expertise and it's a delicate process. She will probably end up killing her test subject. All the more reason we must stop her" Peabody answered.

* * *

Maldat had made her way over to the lab, making only a stop in a nearby office.

The lab was divided into multiple sections, most containing standard lab equipment like centrifuges, pcr machines and glassware, or cages to hold the test animals. But the only interesting part for Maldat was the vault/freezer in the back. That was where all the genetic samples were stored. Not wanting to risk setting off a alarm if she tried to open the vault by force, she had searched the office room for the key and found it.

In the distance she heard Doof shout "Nein!" and wondered what that idiot was up to now, but dismissed the thought. "Nothing my robots cannot handle" she thought. She carefully put the black box onto one of the lab tables. "Now keep quiet you. This will soon be over, and maybe then, you will finally be of some use to me" she said to the unseen being inside. Then she made her way to the vault. By know it was clear to her that some sort of fight was going on down the hallway, but she was too close to her first goal to allow herself to be interrupted now.

Once inside the vault she carefully went past the shelves, examining the dozens and dozens of syringes, test tubes and bottles filled with various frozen, experimental serums designed to enhance certain qualities like strength, intelligence or longevity in the animals injected with them; or in their offspring.

"Fishes, amphibians… no…" next shelf "… dogs… cats…. Ah, there it is! Still not exactly what I need, but it's the closest thing they got". Carefully she took some of the syringes and put them in a hatch in the side of her armor. Then she made her way back to the lab table.

"And now to create…" but before she could finish something, or someone, caused her to fall over. Maldat hit the ground hard.

"Agent P! How did you escape" she angrily shouted at Perry, who had evidently tripped her. She tried to get back up but immediately found herself thrown to the ground again from behind, losing her helmet in the process.

"Both Agent P's" Peabody, who was the one that had knocked her down, said. "It's over Maldat".

"For you maybe!" she shouted. She aimed her laser at Perry, who had run over to the open vault and closed it, and fired. Perry dodged the blast, which hit the door of the vault and melted the lock, sealing the door shut.

"Looks like you won't be getting anything from there" Peabody said. Maldat only replied by trying to hit him. Peabody also dodged the shot, and the laser blasted a huge hole in the wall behind him.

Had Peabody or Perry been alone, neither would probably have stood a chance. But since they could team up now, they were able to attack Maldat from different sides so she could not attack them both at once. Maldat tried to hit them several more times, but could not keep them from closing in on her, forcing her back towards the table on which the black box was located. Despite the advantages her armor gave her, the two agents proved too much too handle.

"Even if I cannot defeat you know, you are too late anyway. I've got what I came for, and know I will make my own agent" Maldat threatened.

"Her test subject!" Peabody thought, noticing the black box on the table. "_Better secure that first_" he barked at Perry. Perry quickly took the box from the table, which turned out to be heavier than he expected, and ran away with it.

"Oh no, you don't!" Maldat shouted. She aimed her laser at him again, when Peabody snatched a fire blanked from the wall, and tightly wrapped it around her head and upper body. Perry, seeing that Maldat was disorientated, put the box down, reached for a fire extinguisher, and threw it at her. The extinguisher struck her on the wrist, crippling the laser. Maldat fell down to the ground, and stayed down this time. Peabody and Perry exchanged a high five.

"See Perry, you are fit to be an agent" Peabody said. He looked at the box again. "And speaking of agents; I really wonder what kind of agent she had in mind" he added. He and Perry both walked over to the box, unlocked the lid and removed it.

"It's okay. You're free now…" Peabody said, but when he and Perry looked inside they both gasped in shock and horror. The agents had expected some sort of animal to be inside, but what they saw instead was… _a human baby!_

The baby, a boy clearly no older than four or five months, was peacefully asleep.

"_Is… is that her test subject? What kind of monster wants to experiment on a baby?_" Perry chattered, shaking his head in disbelief. Peabody did not answer. He instantly recognized the baby boy. The red hair and most of all the glasses the baby was wearing left no doubt about who this child was.

"Sherman_" _he whispered.

He and Perry were so distracted by seeing the baby that they failed to notice Maldat slowly getting up.

* * *

While Peabody and Perry were fighting Maldat inside the research center, the time machine carrying Phineas and Sherman materialized outside of it.

"A zoo? What do they want in a zoo in 1972?" Phineas asked. Sherman just raised his shoulders. Then he looked around, hoping to see the WABAC , but the red spherical time machine was nowhere in sight.

"I told you the chronon trail might be a bit off. It's got to be around here somewhere" Phineas assured Sherman. Both boys walked around the building and soon enough they found the WABAC located near the front entrance of the research center. Sherman couldn't contain himself and immediately ran into the WABAC, followed close behind by Phineas, but the boys found the machine deserted.

"Where is Mr. Peabody? Or his captor?" Sherman asked.

"In there I guess, along with Perry" Phineas said, pointing at the open door of the research center. He and Sherman quickly ran to the building and entered, both keeping an eye out for Maldat or her accomplice.

"Phineas, look" Sherman shouted, pointing at the wounded, still unconscious guard on the floor. Phineas knelt down besides the man and felt for his pulse.

"Is he…?" Sherman asked. Phineas shook his head. "No, but he needs help". He looked and noticed a first aid kit hanging on the wall near a corner. He and Sherman exchanged a quick look and both realized they were thinking the same thing.

"You go ahead. I'll help this guy" Phineas said. "Be careful Sherman". Phineas quickly retrieved the first aid kit and sat down next to the guard again. "Good thing I helped Isabella get all her first aid patches" he thought.

Further down the hallway Doofenshmirtz was recovering from the punch he had received from Peabody. He noticed his intor on the floor and quickly put it back in his pocket. The two agents however where nowhere in sight.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus.. ehm, I mean Peabody the Dog" he said.

He heard knocking coming from behind the door next to him. When he opened it, the last remaining robot left the broom closet Peabody had trapped him in and immediately flew off in search of his master. Doofenshmirtz followed him.

* * *

"It's Sherman. But how… why?" Peabody said. Although deep down he feared he already knew how.

"Sherman? You are mistaken dog, that weakling has no name" Maldat shouted. Unbeknown to Peabody and Perry she had freed herself from the fire blanket; some remains of it were still attached to her armor. She grabbed Peabody by his bow tie and smashed him onto the floor, than placed one foot on top of him, trapping him underneath her heel.

"Just where I want you, agent P" she gloated.

Perry wanted to free Peabody, but was suddenly grabbed from behind by the robot. Doofenshmirtz also entered the lab. "The agents. They…"

"… escaped, yes. But as you can see that problem has been solved, no thanks to you" Maldat scolded him. "Now for my agent".

When Maldat picked up the baby, the boy awoke. He immediately began to cry and tried to resist Maldat picking him up as best as he could, which, considering his young age, wasn't much.

"Quiet you! This will soon be over" Maldat said coldly.

Perry noticed the look on Doofenshmirtz face, and could tell his nemesis was as shocked to see there was a baby inside the box as he and Peabody had been. Doof was momentarily lost for words. "A baby… now I know what that strange robot in her lab was for, although, in hindsight, the arms holding a diaper and a bottle should have tipped me off" he thought. Peabody meanwhile tried to get away from under Maldat's foot, but the armor was too heavy for him to lift. "Maldat…you monster! Could this possibly get any worse?" he thought.

"Mr. Peabody!" he suddenly heard a familiar voice shout.

Maldat, Perry, Doof and Peabody all turned their attention towards the door and noticed Sherman standing there, with a mixed expression of shock and anger on his face. Peabody had no idea how his son got here, but now that he was, he was in danger.

"Sherman! Leave, quick!" Peabody shouted.

"That kid again. How did he get here?" Maldat thought before Peabody's words hit her. "Wait… Sherman? … That's what he just called this.. this little weakling here too". She carefully looked from the still crying and struggling baby in her arms to the seven year old boy and back again, and now that she could observe Sherman more closely, she noticed how similar he looked to the baby. "This boy was with Agent P. Agent P came from 2014, so this boy probably came from 2014 as well. Could it be…"

Sherman meanwhile also seemed to realize something. He only had to take one look at the baby to tell it was his younger self; he had seen enough baby pictures of himself in Peabody's photo album. But what really caught his attention was Maldat. The last time he saw her she had been wearing her helmet, but now he could see her face. The scar, the black hair, but most of all her eyes…. Cold, full of hate… but yet… familiar. And _the same color as his own eyes_. Looking at Maldat's face seemed to spark a very old, dormant memory from his subconscious. And it wasn't a pleasant memory.

For a few seconds, but what seemed like hours to all involved, nobody in the room spoke. Maldat and Sherman just stared at each other, apparently having forgotten everyone else. From the floor, Peabody also observed the two. From the moment he had seen baby Sherman in that black box he had deep down suspected something like this, but his mind had refused to believe it. But now that he saw the two of them together, the truth was undeniable; if Maldat's eyes were not a clear sign, than her teeth sure were. You didn't have to be a dentist (although Peabody had some experience in that field as well) to tell that Maldat probably had buck teeth in her youth… just like Sherman had now. And Peabody realized that Maldat, and worst of all Sherman, knew it too.

"M…m… Mom" Sherman stammered.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I know, I keep making longer and longer chapters. I have to be careful not to finish the story too quickly.  
_


	7. Bomb's away

Sherman could only stare wide eyed at Maldat. This woman, who had so brutally attacked them and taken Mr. Peabody captive, was his mother.

"That kid is your son?" Doof said in disbelief. Perry, and most of all Peabody, could still had trouble believing it. Even Maldat seemed unsure what to say for a moment, but she quickly recovered from the initial shock. An evil grin appeared on her face.

"They BOTH are you stupid head. This pathetic thing here, and that brat over there. One from 2014, one from 2007."

"And… and you want to use him as your experiment?" Doofenshmirtz asked. He knew Maldat was evil, but this was a kind of evil even he had never dared to imagine.

"Why not. It's the only reason I kept him after his father… oh never mind, that's beside the point. And say for yourself. Those OWCA scientists are fools wasting these…" she took the syringes out of the hatch in her suit "….on animals. If they can make animals almost humanlike, imagine what they can do to a human."

"You're insane! Those serums are only 1 part of the process, and they were not developed for use on humans. And don't you think the OWCA never considered human super-agents. It's not yet possible. You… You'll kill him!" Peabody shouted. It wasn't like him to get this mad, but Maldat had pushed him too far now.

Maldat pushed down her foot even harder, causing Peabody to cringe in pain. "That is a risk I'm willing to take. He is of no use to me in his current state, so if he dies I'm no worse off than I am now".

Maldat's words hit Sherman like a ton of bricks. He had wanted to know his mother, but now that he did he wished he had never met her. When he saw her hurting his dad, he snapped out of his trance and ran towards Maldat. "Let go of him!".

Maldat let out an evil laugh that gave both Doof and Perry the chills. "What do you think you can do brat?" she said. She swung out her hand and easily knocked Sherman aside. Peabody could feel his blood starting to boil; something he had felt only one time before, when that she-devil of a Grunion tried to take Sherman away by force. But he wasn't the only one. When Doof saw Maldat hitting Sherman like that, it was like all the bad memories from his own horrible childhood resurfaced at once.

"But if agent P here is so concerned this baby won't survive, maybe an older test subject will have to do" Maldat said, while looking at the seven year old Sherman.

"NEIN!". The next moment the syringes disappeared from Maldat's hand and reappeared 2 feet to the left where they shattered on the floor. Next baby Sherman disappeared from her arms and reappeared on the ground in front of a safety cabinet. When Maldat turned around she noticed Doof, holding the 'get-out-of-my-way-inator' in his hand, and with a furious look on his face that scared even Perry. He had never seen his arch nemesis like this before.

"You can steal my arch nemesis, question my idea's of evil, treat me like a slave… but here I draw the line".

"Traitor! Get him" Maldat ordered the robot holding Perry .The robot let go off Perry and went after Doof. Perry immediately ran towards Maldat and kicked her off Peabody. He was smart enough to aim for her head this time, not wanting to risk hurting his foot again.

Doof was now struggling with the robot, who tried to take his inator from him. In the struggle, Doof accidently pushed the self destruct button and the inator exploded, destroying the robot and sending Doof flying against the same safety cabinet baby Sherman was lying in front off. Perry saw the cabinet was about to fall, and managed to save the baby just in time. Doof on the other hand was not so lucky.

Peabody meanwhile, still enraged by what Maldat had almost done to Sherman (both of them), had jumped on top of her; his usual calm demeanor being completely overwritten by his primal instincts. He didn't try to bite Maldat like he had done with Grunnion, since he was still enough in control of his actions to realize he would only shatter his teeth on her armor, but he did give her a few good punches in the face. Maldat succumbed to the brutal assault before she even had a chance to push the button and give him another electric shock. Only when he felt Sherman's hand on his shoulder did Peabody calm down. He took a few deep breaths and looked first at his bruised, defeated opponent, and then at Sherman. The boy was clearly shocked, no doubt both about having discovered the truth about his mother and about seeing his adoptive father, who usually was always well mannered and civilized, fight like that. Peabody felt a little ashamed he let himself get carried away like this.

"Sherman…I'm sorry" he said while hugging his son. "Sorry that you had to see me like that. And that you had to learn the truth this way."

He didn't feel sorry for Maldat though, but he wisely kept that to himself.

"It's okay Mr. Peabody" the boy said, but he didn't sound okay.

"We will talk all about it later Sherman, I promise. But tell me, how did you get here?" Peabody asked.

"I met this kid named Phineas, and he helped me find you. We build a chronon-tracer together, and used the time machine from Xavier Onassis, which was in the Danville Museum. He's currently taking care of a wounded guard" Sherman said. Upon hearing his owner's name, Perry also approached the reunited father and son, still holding baby Sherman in his arms. The baby had finally calmed down.

"And you are Perry I assume. Phineas was quite worried about you" Sherman said. He then looked at Maldat again. Peabody had hit her hard; her nose was bleeding and both of her eyes had turned black. He slowly approached her, driving by a curiosity to take one more look at his mother now that he finally found her; how evil she might be.

"Careful Sherman" Peabody said as Sherman carefully bent over Maldat. Suddenly Maldat's eyes opened and before anyone could stop her she seized Sherman, while a long, sharp knife ejected from the left wrist of her suit. She held it close to Sherman's face.

"You may have denied me my agent. But that was only half the plan. Here…!" A hatch in the torso of her armor opened up, and a black sphere, the size of a basketball, and with a timer set for 2 minutes on it fell out. It immediately began to count backwards" .

"Remember this agent P? It's the same model you used to destroy my lab back then, only a little modified by me. It will destroy not just this research center, but the entire facility around it."

Suddenly an alarm went off inside the building.

"Time for me to go. So what's it going to be agent P? This brat? Or the OWCA?" Maldat turned around and ran towards the hole she had accidently made in the wall earlier, dragging Sherman along.

"Dad!" Sherman shouted. Peabody wanted to go after his son, but Perry stopped him. He chattered a few words and Peabody realized he was right; this was just what Maldat wanted. If he would let his animal instincts take over again now and chase after her, this bomb would destroy the OWCA before it could even come to be, and by extend mean the end of him and Perry. And of Sherman; what would become of his son if Peabody never came to be and thus would never adopt him? No, this time he had to restrain himself and solve this the rational way. He nodded. "I'll take care of this thing and of Sherman here. You get Maldat!"

Perry carefully put the baby down and ran after Maldat, who had made her way back to the WABAC. Perry was barely able to grab hold of the time machine before it disappeared into the time stream to an unknown destination. Inside, Maldat had brutally thrown Sherman into his chair while she sat down in Peabody's and began to operate the controls.

"Now sit down. You and me are going to make a little ride. Even if Agent P survives this, he won't try to stop me with you as my hostage".

"D ad, help!" Sherman shouted one more time before the WABAC made it's time jump. Maldat glared at him. "Don't tell me you seriously consider that bespectacled mutt your father; though I can understand the confusion. Your real father was just as much a failure. He blew it with that pop star and who knows how many other women before he met me. He did make a good target to practice my shooting skills though."

Through the window Sherman could see Perry desperately holding onto the WABAC. Maldat had not yet noticed him, but he feared she soon would.

"What to do. What would Mr. Peabody do?" Sherman thought desperately. "If only I could stop her… wait a minute". After making sure Maldat's back was turned to him, Sherman quickly left his chair, opened a hatch in the control panel and pushed the small red button underneath it. Immediately the machine came to standstill inside the time stream, while the WABAC's computer announced "Warning. Emergency stop activated." The sudden stop caused Maldat to fall out of her chair. Sherman ran for the door and opened it.

Maldat meanwhile tried to start the WABAC again, but the machine no longer responded to her commands; only Mr. Peabody knew how to override the emergency stop. Slowly, she turned around and the look on her face was terrifying to say the least. She was no longer just furious; she actually looked psychopathic now.

"You arrogant little brat" Maldat shouted. Sherman, fearing she would actually harm or even kill him now, backed up, almost falling out of the open door. For a moment he feared he would lose his balance and fall out of the WABAC, when suddenly something pushed him back in. It was Perry, who had fortunately noticed the open door and was now standing between Sherman and Maldat, ready to fight her once more.

* * *

Phineas had managed to stop the bleeding and put some bandages around the guards head. The man was still unconscious and Phineas feared he might have a mild concussion.

"If only I could get help" he thought. He briefly considered trying to find more guards himself, but rejected that idea. What would they think if they saw a strange boy in a place he was most likely not supposed to be. When he saw the broken alarm button on the wall, he got a better idea. Quickly, he retrieved Sherman's toolbox from the time machine and began to repair the button.

"There, that should do it" he thought. He pushed it and immediately an alarm went off in the entire research center, and no doubt elsewhere as well. Knowing this place would be crowded with people soon, Phineas ran towards the lab, hoping to find Sherman, Peabody and Perry. On his way to the lab he encountered the remains of one of Maldat's robots, and he feared the worst.

"Please be okay. All of you" he thought.

When he reached the lab, he found something he had not been expecting. The lab was a complete mess, and among the damage he saw Mr. Peabody, a baby and… a bomb!

"Mr. Peabody" Phineas shouted. Peabody, who had already managed to open the bomb by using a laboratory spatula as an improvised screwdriver, turned around.

"Sherman!" his first thought was, but then he noticed it wasn't his red haired boy. But whoever this boy was, he was holding Sherman's toolbox. "Quick, give me those" he shouted back.

The timer of the bomb had now reached 30 seconds. Phineas quickly tossed Peabody the toolbox. Peabody grabbed some of the tools he needed and went back to work. Phineas held his breath as the timer dropped below 10 seconds. Peabody however did not give up. Just when the timer reached 2 seconds, he managed to disarm the bomb. Both he and Phineas sighed in relief.

"Sorry Maldat. This plan of yours won't be going out with a bang after all" he said. He turned to Phineas again. "You are Phineas, I presume" he said. "Sherman told me about you".

Phineas held out his hand. "Yes, yes I am sir. I must say, it's an honor to meet you in person. My brother and I are huge fans of yours". He looked around. "But speaking of Sherman. Where is he? And Perry?"

Peabody growled. "Maldat took Sherman. And Perry…" but he quickly cut off the rest of that sentence, realizing Perry like most agents probably had a secret identity.

"She took Perry too? What is it she wants from him?" Phineas asked. Peabody picked up baby Sherman and now that Phineas looked at the baby more careful, he realized the similarities between him and Sherman. "Is that…"

"Yes, it's Sherman. The Sherman from your time. It's complicated. Come on, we have to get my Sherman and Perry back".

Phineas and Peabody left the lab, completely ignoring Doofenshmirtz who was still trapped under the fallen safety cabinet. He regained consciousness just in time to see Peabody leaving the lab through the hole in the wall, but he had completely missed Phineas.

"Hello, a little help please" he shouted, but neither the dog nor the boy heard him.

* * *

**A/N: **_Some of you are speculating about who Sherman's father might be. I'm not saying anything yet, but I think I dropped enough hints for you to figure it out by now. _

_The next update might take some time. I'm sorry. Don't worry, I will finish this story.  
_


	8. Maldat's last stand

**A/N: **_Congratulations Samtastic V2.0; you're right about Sherman's real father. For those of you that haven't figured it out yet, there will be several more clues in this chapter and the next one (or you can just read the reviews if you want to know it now). _

_Also thanks for the reviews everyone.  
_

* * *

Peabody, carrying baby Sherman, and Phineas ran as quickly as they could to the place where the WABAC last was, but Peabody's worst fear was soon confirmed; the red spherical time machine was gone.

"Phineas, quick. Sherman said something about a chronon-tracer you and he apparently used to find us. Do you really have such a device?" Peabody asked. Phineas nodded. "Follow me mr. Peabody". He led Peabody to the place where he and Sherman had left Onassis' time machine.

"Here it is Mr. Peabody" Phineas said as he handed Peabody the chronon-tracer. Peabody examined the device. "Incredible. I often thought about making something like this, but never got around it. Did you and Sherman really built this yourself?"

Phineas blushed a little at this compliment from his idol. "It's nothing mr. Ferb and I frequently built stuff like this"

Peabody began to scan for traces of the WABAC. The trail was still fresh this time since the WABAC had only left a few minutes prior, so pretty soon the tracer picked up the WABAC's location. Or rather; lack thereof.

"Oh my. It seems they are not in any particular time and place right now, but rather adrift in the time stream. Sherman must have used the emergency stop" Peabody said. "We have to get to them fast".

He examined the time machine. "Unfortunately, this time machine here cannot stop inside the time stream. Mr. Onassis explained to me how it worked; it uses a different mechanism than the WABAC. But I guess we could modify it a little "

"I'm already on it Mr. Peabody" Phineas said, and indeed he was, much to Peabody's surprise. But the dog did not let himself get distracted for too long and quickly went to help Phineas. Sherman was in danger. Soon the time machine had been modified. Phineas and Peabody took their seats and Phineas activated the machine, which immediately disappeared into the time stream and sped towards the WABAC.

"Hold on Sherman. Daddy is coming" Peabody said.

"There it is!" Phineas shouted. He and Peabody could see the red sphere drifting aimlessly through time. They approached the WABAC from the side, so they could seen neither through the window in front or the door in the back what was going on inside. Peabody carefully put baby Sherman in the seat between himself and Phineas.

"Phineas, give me the chronon-tracer" Peabody said. Phineas did as told and Peabody began to modify the device into something else.

"What are you doing mr. Peabody?" Phineas asked.

"No time to explain. Get us closer to the WABAC".

Phineas steered the time machine towards the WABAC, until they were hovering just below the WABAC. Peabody had finished his modifications to the tracer. "You look after young Sherman here, and don't follow me into the WABAC until I tell you to. It's too dangerous".

Phineas picked up baby Sherman, who much to his surprise remained perfectly calm. Peabody climbed on top of the time machine and reached for the open door of the WABAC.

Inside the WABAC, Perry was still fighting Maldat, but the two were evenly matched. Maldat no longer had her most powerful weapon and the small space in the WABAC made it hard for her to maneuver around in her huge armor, but aside from her head her body was still well protected against Perry's attacks. Perry was small, fast, and could easily use the walls and ceiling of the WABAC to dodge Maldat's knife, but he was unarmed and most of all he had to keep Sherman safe.

Maldat eventually cornered Sherman and Perry, who were standing with their backs against the control panel. She tried to grab Sherman in order to gain an advantage over Perry, but Perry pushed the boy aside. As a result Maldat managed to grab him now. She held him up at his tail.

"Say goodbye, inferior agent P. You can join that other Agent P in hell" Maldat said while raising her knife. Sherman, reacting more on a reflex than anything else, pushed one of the chairs against her with all his strength. It didn't do any damage, but it did manage to distract Maldat for a moment; she stopped her attack on Perry and turned to face Sherman, who stood his ground this time instead of trying to hide. His initial fear for Maldat and the shock about who she was had been replaced with anger; anger for this pure evil woman who, despite being his mother, had clearly nothing but contempt for him.

"Arrogant brat. How dare you attack your mother?" she said.

"I have no mother" Sherman answered, still keeping his ground. Perry seized the opportunity to break free from Maldat's grasp. When Maldat tried to impale him on her knife again, Perry pushed the chair Sherman had used to attack Maldat between himself and his attacker. The knife hit the chair, went straight through it, and got lodged in the metal. With all his strength, Perry pushed the chair away. The knife broke and Maldat staggered backwards to the still open door, know completely disarmed.

"Look what you did bird…"

Perry chattered something.

"Mammal, whatever…"

"Maldat!" a voice shouted. She turned around and saw Peabody standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" Sherman shouted. "Watch out!".

Maldat, enraged by seeing her nemesis was still alive and well, now turned her attention towards Peabody, who calmly remained where he was. He even gestured Perry not to interfere. When Maldat tried to grab Peabody, the dog quickly ducked, ran past her, held the antenna's of the chronon-tracer against Maldat's suit ,and pushed a button. Immediately Maldat could feel her armor freeze in position.

"You… What have you done?" she asked. She tried to step back, move an arm, or anything, but the suit no longer responded to her commands. She found she couldn't even open it anymore to get out. Whatever Peabody had done to her armor, it was evidently broken leaving her effectively paralyzed.

For maybe two more seconds she stood there, immobile, then she lost her balance and fell forward, out through the open door and into the time stream. Peabody tried to grab her, but he was too late. He, Sherman, Perry, and from within the other time machine Phineas, could only look on how Maldat was swept away into the endless void, screaming violently.

Peabody sighed. "Well Maldat… looks like you finally have all the time in the world to reconsider your evil ways". He turned to his son and Perry. "Are you alright Sherman?"

"I… I guess so" Sherman said, but Peabody feared the boy was not entirely honest. But there was no time to think about that now. He stuck his head out of the WABAC. "You can come in now Phineas".

Perry quickly dropped back into his mindless pet mode. Phineas climbed on board of the WABAC, handed baby Sherman back to Peabody, and hugged his beloved pet.

"Perry, you crazy platypus. Did that bad woman hurt you? What kind of experiments did she want you for?". Perry chattered happily, glad that in spite of everything that had happened, Phineas apparently didn't suspect a thing about his duel identity as a secret agent.

"She didn't wa…" Sherman started, but Peabody quickly put a finger against his lips and Sherman understood the hint. "…. Ehm..harm him. He's fine".

"Phineas and Sherman both stared into the time stream where Maldat had just disappeared into. "Any chance we can find her Mr. Peabody?" Phineas asked.

Peabody shook his head. "No Phineas; humans are not like time machines. Even if she leaves a trail at all, it will be too faint and too short lived to pick up with your chronon-tracer. If it still was a chronon-tracer; I modified it into an energy drainer that just completely drained the batteries of her suit. I'm afraid Maldat is gone for good. If she's lucky, she will eventually drop out of the time stream somewhere and be stuck in the distant past for the rest of her life".

"And if she's unlucky?" Sherman asked.

Peabody gave him a grim look. "It's better not to think about that Sherman. Now come on, we must get out of here before we suffer the same fate". He began to enter the commands to override the emergency stop and programmed the WABAC for September 2 2007.

"Wait, didn't she have an accomplice. Some guy in a lab coat; I haven't seen his face." Phineas said.

"You're right. He must be still in the lab in 1972. Sherman and I will pick him up and drop him off in 2007. You and Perry better go back there too Phineas" Peabody said. He quickly changed the destination to 1972.

"Yeah, Ferb must be wondering what's taking me so long. By the way, if you two will be going to 2007, would you like…"

"… to come to the festival you and Ferb are organizing. We would love to, wouldn't we Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said. Phineas was too dumbfounded to reply. "That's the second time he finished my sentence. And now that I think about it, have I even mentioned the festival to him?" He tried to think about it. "Maybe I did, but only briefly."

"Of course, you can use some fun after all this. See you there Phineas and Perry" Peabody said.

"Great, see you at the Danville Stadium at 15:00 pm." Phineas said.

Before he left the WABAC Phineas took one last look at Sherman, then shrugged his shoulders and climbed back into Onassis' time machine with Perry. Both time machines set a course for different destinations.

* * *

_April 5 1972_

The alarm in the research center was still ringing when the WABAC appeared just outside the hole in the wall, only a few seconds after Phineas and Peabody had originally departed in pursuit of Maldat. In the distance Peabody and Sherman could already hear a squadron of the OWCA's SS SN-soldiers approach. They would have to be quick.

"There he is Mr. Peabody" Sherman said, pointing to Doof's hand sticking out from underneath the safety cabinet. With great effort, Peabody lifted the cabinet off Doofenshmirtz. He was quite surprised to find that the mad scientist had only some small bruises and a headache to show for. "Amazing what some people can live through" he thought.

He quickly took a look around; the lab had been damaged by their battle, but nothing that could not be repaired or replaced. At worst, the OWCA's animal agent program would only be delayed a little. He and Sherman quickly pushed the protesting Doofenshmirtz into the WABAC. Peabody also retrieved the now disarmed bomb, after which the WABAC took off towards 2007 just before the SS SN soldiers arrived, wondering what had happened in the lab.

The atmosphere in the WABAC was pretty tense during the trip back to 2007. Doof, Sherman and Peabody all remained quiet (and baby Sherman, who was asleep in Peabody's lap, of course couldn't talk). Peabody kept glancing at Sherman. The boy was clearly lost in thoughts and for Peabody that was enough of a sign the boy was not as okay as he claimed to be. Peabody hoped Sherman had not been traumatized by the whole event.

Finally, it was Sherman who spoke up.

"Why did you do it mister?" he asked Doofenshmirtz. "Why did you save me and my younger self here from Maldat?" This was not the question that was really bothering him, but at least it was something to break the silence.

Doof was not quite sure what to say. "Well…let's just say that I may be evil, but I have my standards. Besides, I had a bad mother and father myself. Just ask Perry the Platypus, he knows all the stories".

Peabody and Sherman looked at him as if they were not entirely convinced.

"What, you don't believe I'm truly evil because I saved you. Here..." he took his wallet out of his pocket and started showing Peabody and Sherman some photographs "…I studied evil 101 under Dr. Gevaarlijk at evil school, was a pupil of Professor Destructicon, got my iso 522912 certificate from the Fraternal Order of Mad Science, and I founded LOVEMUFFIN. See, I am evil."

"Sure you are" Peabody said with a slight tone of sarcasm in his voice.

The WABAC dropped out of the time stream on September 2 2007, 12:30 PM.

"We should bring you to prison or something. But I'm sure Sherman agrees with me if I say we own you one Doofenshmirtz. So we'll just drop you off in the park. I assume you can walk home from there?" Peabody said. Doof nodded.

The WABAC landed in Danville Park and Doofenshmirtz got off, rubbing his head. "Ouch, my head. You can tell Monobrow I'm calling in sick for tomorrow".

He and Sherman watched him walk off towards the DEI.

"Will we go to the festival now mr. Peabody?" Sherman asked.

"Not yet Sherman. We have some loose ends to wrap up first" Peabody said while looking at the sleeping baby in his lap. "And I think I finally understand how all the pieces of this puzzle fit together."

* * *

Phineas and Perry had arrived back in 2007 around roughly the same time as Peabody, Sherman and Doof. With the time machine returned to its place in the museum, Phineas quickly got back onto his bike and cycled back to the stadium as fast as he could. The stage was completely build, and the catering had also arrived now, right on time.

"Phineas, where have you been?" Isabella asked. "And where did Perry come from?"

Phineas was still exhausted from cycling so fast, but he was anxious to tell his tale. "One moment guys… you won't believe who I met or what I just went through. Our festival will have a very special guest of honor".

"Did you manage to book Love Händel?" Baljeet asked.

Phineas gulped. In all the commotion he had completely forgotten about Love Händel. "Ehm… no. Looks like we will only have Jeremy and the Incidentals, and of course or own performance. But don't worry, when you see who I did manage to invite over, you won't believe your eyes."

* * *

Meanwhile, the WABAC had landed outside OWCA headquarters. Peabody rang the doorbell and Major Monogram appeared on the small video screen at the front door. Peabody was surprised to see his former boss already had white hair in 2007. "He sure aged fast between my resignation and now. I wonder what happened to him" he thought.

"Agent P…ehm I mean, former Agent P. What brings you here, I thought you moved to New York? And why do you bring that baby and boy along?" Monogram asked.

"It's a long story sir" Peabody answered. "But I'm afraid you have to hear it all, it's important. Especially because I want to ask you to do something for me".

* * *

**A/N: **_Almost there, one more chapter to go._


	9. The circle closes

**A/N: **_bleazel158: Well, I'm just not Michael Ende. Sorry. But if it's a small consolation, this last chapter is also the longest chapter.  
_

* * *

And a long story it was indeed. Peabody didn't leave out a single detail, and when he was finally done telling the tale, Major Monogram had to sit down for a while to let it all sink in.

"Unbelievable, just unbelievable. Well, at least now we know what happened to our research center back in 1972. That has been baffling all OWCA superiors for years now. I can't thank you enough for what you did Peabody, though I'm not too thrilled about the fact that Agent P's owner saw all of this".

"Don't worry sir. Yes, Phineas knows I am a secret agent, what happened to Maldat, and that I came from the future, but other than that he is oblivious to what truly happened today. He has no clue his platypus is a secret agent as well, nor does he know about the OWCA" Peabody said.

"Still, it seems better if we monitor him for a while. Just to make sure" Monogram said. He then looked at baby Sherman, who was now asleep in Carl's arms. "So Maldat had a son. And she actually wanted to… to…" he couldn't bring himself to saying it.

"Afraid so sir" Peabody said. "But she failed, and she's gone now".

"For a great part thanks to you former agent P. Are you sure you don't want to come back to working for us again, either now or in 2014? I know you're quite the celebrity, but we can try to find a way around that".

Peabody politely declined. "No sir. Let today's adventure be my last mission for the OWCA. I have other priorities in my life now".

"I understand Agen…, ehm, mr. Peabody" Monogram said. He looked at baby Sherman again. "That only leaves the question, what is going to happen to Maldat's son?"

"Didn't you pay attention to Mr. Peabody sir?" Carl asked while pointing at the seven year old Sherman who was sitting on the floor, lost in thoughts again. "Mr. Peabody here has adopted him. Or, from our perspective, is going to adopt him remember".

"If he still wants me" Sherman said silently to himself, but Peabody heard him nonetheless, and Sherman's words hit him hard. Now he knew what was truly bothering Sherman; not the fact that his mother was a super villain (he had renounced her after all), but the idea that he (mr. Peabody) wouldn't want to have anything to do with him anymore now that he knew the truth. Peabody had hoped this conversation could wait until they got back home, but he realized he had to tell Sherman now.

"Sherman" Peabody said while he kneeled down next to the boy, who was now close to tears. "It is true that your mother was a very evil woman, but she did do one good thing in her life. Thanks to her, I got you. And this revelation is not going to change anything between us."

"You…you're sure Mr. Peabody" Sherman asked, still looking worried.

"Of course I am. You are not like her Sherman. You may be a little mischievous, okay sometimes a lot, but not evil. You are, and always will be, the most important thing in my life. Come here son" he said while he pulled Sherman towards him and lovingly hugged him. Sherman returned the hug, really crying now but they were tears of joy. Carl pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to blow his nose, and even Monogram couldn't help to 'sweat through his eyes' a little.

"Now you go to the WABAC. We still have a party to attend. And you sir, we need to talk about that favor I want to ask you…"

* * *

The time was now 02:55 PM. The Danville Stadium was already packed with all the visitors Phineas and Ferb had invited. They even had to extend the festival terrain to the parking lot behind the stadium. The audience ranged from children around Phineas and Ferb's age, to teenagers. Even Candace decided to come, however just so she could see Jeremy and his band in action.

Phineas and Ferb, and their friends of course, had outdone themselves as usual, even Candace had to admit she was impressed (though she still would have busted them if their mom had not been out of town). In the center of the stadium, Jeremy and his band were performing the final audio check on their instruments. The stage itself had been decorated with a huge balloon arch in the colors of the flag of the Tristate Area. Ferb had finished and double checked the installation for the fireworks, all the barbeques and tables with food had been set. And, since they had some time left, Phineas and Ferb had constructed some carnival rides on the terrain outside the stadium, including a Ferris wheel, bumper cars, drop tower and octopus. All in all, it had been their greatest project this entire summer.

In just five minutes, Phineas was supposed to officially open the festival. But he and Ferb, along with Perry, Isabella, Baljeet and Bufford were still waiting for Peabody to arrive.

"This is not some kind of joke right dinner bell?" Bufford asked. "I know a lot is possible with the two of you, but claiming you invited the Mr. Peabody from seven years into the future is just bizarre".

Phineas didn't answer. He kept staring at the sky, and finally he noticed the WABAC approaching.

"There they are" he shouted. "It's Mr. Peabody's time machine. Come on guys". He, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Bufford quickly ran to the parking lot and watched in awe as the WABAC touched down on the VIP parking place Phineas had kept free for Peabody. The door opened and Peabody, followed by Sherman,

So you weren't bluffing Phineas" Isabella said.

"Would I ever do that Isabella?" Phineas asked. He and Ferb stepped forward to welcome their guests. "Welcome Mr. Peabody, and Sherman of course" Phineas said, before noticing something. "Hey, where's the other Sherman?".

"He's where he should be Phineas." Peabody said. Phineas had no idea what he meant, but he assumed Peabody knew what he was doing. Phineas quickly introduced Ferb and the others.

"Are you really from 2014 sir?" Baljeet asked.

"You bet we are" Sherman said enthusiastically. Peabody however was not happy about hearing this question, since it meant Phineas had told his friends about that fact. Phineas fortunately seemed to realize this. "We won't tell anyone else mr. Peabody" he said. "Now come on, the festival is about to begin, and I was hoping you would like to officially open it sir".

"Phineas, I don't know if that is such a good idea" Peabody said. "I mainly came here because Sherman wanted to. If I get seen people will no doubt confuse me for my younger self from this time, who is in New York right now".

"Come on Mr. Peabody" Sherman said, giving his father the look again.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that sir. Our projects hardly ever make the local news, let alone national. I don't think anyone outside of Danville will ever know you were here" Phineas said. Perry also chattered something, which finally seemed to convince Peabody.

"Well, alright. You lead the way Phineas". The group entered the stadium, and Peabody could hardly believe what he saw.

"You two organized all of this in less than 1 day?" he asked. "If so, you are very, very talented indeed. I can tell, you two have quite a future ahead of you". This compliment made Phineas blush again. Ferb remained emotionless as usual, but he felt flattered nonetheless. "Thank you sir. The only thing we didn't manage was book Love Händel for today".

Peabody hesitated for a moment, then he asked for Phineas' cell phone and quickly dialed a number. After a short conversation he hung up. "They're coming Phineas. They will be here around 5. They were actually scheduled for a performance at the White House, but since both they and the President own me a favor, they gladly rescheduled their agenda."

"Thank you mr. Peabody" Phineas said while he and Peabody walked onto the stage. When the crowd noticed who was with Phineas, everyone felt silent, save for some murmuring here and there.

"Friends; I like to welcome you all on the first annual P&F end of summer festival. Now, before I say anything more, I would like to introduce our guest of honor; Mr. Peabody."

Peabody quickly straightened his bow tie and walked forward. He had of course not prepared a speech, so he quickly improvised something. "Thank you Phineas. I'm glad I could make it today. And since I can tell you are all eager to see the concert begin, I will keep it short. I just say; let the festivities begin". Phineas handed Peabody a small remote and when Peabody pressed it, the balloon arch was released from the stage and floated up into the air, temporarily filling the sky with hundreds of balloons. The audience, and most of all Sherman, gave Peabody a great applause as he and Phineas left the stage again so Jeremy and his band could begin their performance.

"Well, you go have fun Sherman. You deserve it" Peabody said to his son. Phineas immediately grabbed Sherman's hand. "Come on Sherman, Ferb and I will show you around."

The kids all disappeared into the crowd, save for Baljeet who first wanted Peabody's autograph. And he wasn't the only one. For a while Peabody found himself surrounded by people trying to catch a glimpse of him, but he patiently answered questions and handed out autographs. When Jeremy's band was done and Love Händel arrived to take over for the main event, the crowd quickly forgot about Peabody however, much to his relieve since he wanted to talk to Perry for a moment before he and Sherman would leave again. He found the platypus along with Sherman, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella again at the bumper cars. Sherman was clearly having the time of his life, and Peabody couldn't help but smile to see his son as cheerful as ever again. "Maybe this won't turn out so bad after all" he thought.

With nobody paying attention to them, Perry and Peabody left the festival terrain and made their way to the WABAC so they could talk in private.

"Are you sure about what you told me" Peabody asked. Perry nodded. "_No-one outside Danville will know you were here. The OWCA will see to that"_ he chattered.

"Well, that's a relieve. But what I actually wanted to tell you; tomorrow, Monogram will give you a special assignment. One I requested for him to give to you. It involves Sherman; the Sherman from this time that is."

Perry understood what Peabody meant.

"And one more thing" Peabody said. He picked up his fedora, which he had left behind in his seat, and handed it to Perry. "I want you to have this. Maldat destroyed yours after all".

Perry was not sure whether he should take it or not, but Peabody insisted.

"Take it. I resigned remember? And I can tell without a doubt that Monogram made a good choice when it came to appointing my successor. Consider it a thank you-gift for protecting Sherman today" Peabody said.

Perry took the fedora and saluted Peabody.

When Peabody and Perry returned to the stadium, they found Sherman at one of the food tables, talking to Phineas, Ferb and their friends. Phineas and Ferb had just shown him the scrapbook with the photographs of all their projects, and Sherman in return was now telling them all the tales about his and Peabody's many adventures.

"I hope you don't get too attached to them Sherman. They are well into their teens in our time" Peabody thought.

Sherman finished his story with a quick recap of today's events, and the reason why he and Peabody had come back to 2007 in the first place. He only left out the part about Maldat turning out to be his mom, and the fact that Perry was a secret agent.

"So did you find out something about your real parents" Isabella asked Sherman.

"Only about my mother, but I rather not talk about it. And after what I discovered about her, I don't think I even want to know about my real father anymore, crazy as it may sound" Sherman said.

Phineas smiled and put a hand on Sherman's shoulder. "I perfectly understand Sherman. I never knew my real father either. Mom said he left our family shortly after I was born and never bothered to contact us again. But I don't care. Ferb's father is also my father now, and as far as I'm concerned, he is the only father I ever need or want."

Sherman seemed relieved and returned the smile. "You're right Phineas. That is exactly how I feel about Mr. Peabody".

"And you can consider yourself proud with a famous father like him" Ferb said.

As the afternoon turned into evening, the festival slowly reached its climax. Even Mr. Peabody joined in on the fun, showing off some of his cooking skills at the barbecue's, surprising everyone with his famous grilled steaks and hamburgers. Other than that he tried to stay in the background as much as possible. But when Phineas and Ferb, backed up by Sherman, asked him if he would like to join them on stage for a performance of their one hit wonder Gitchee Gitchee Goo after Love Händel had finished their concert, he finally gave in, and even added a guitar solo to the song.

Finally, at 8:00 PM, Ferb closed the festival with the fireworks show he had been preparing all afternoon. As the fireworks spelled out the words "Goodbye Summer, see you next year" Phineas was amazed that he didn't feel sad, but rather satisfied. Yes, summer was over, but he and Ferb had made it the best summer ever. Today's festival was just the thing they needed to top it all off and, in hindsight, Phineas' own adventure with Sherman and Peabody had been the icing on the cake. Too bad Ferb had not been with them as well.

"And next year, we'll have an even better summer" he thought.

When the firework was finally finished, the crowd started to go home. Phineas and Ferb didn't have to worry about cleaning up the remains of the festival; Roger Doofenshmirtz had promised them the city would take care of it on condition that the city could keep the stage and the carnival rides for future events.

The end of the festival also meant it was time for Sherman and Peabody to say goodbye to Phineas and Ferb, and Perry of course.

"Don't hesitate to contact us in 7 years" Phineas said.

"We will" Sherman answered. As the boy climbed into the WABAC, Phineas still couldn't shake off the feeling there was something odd about Sherman, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The way Sherman had finished his sentences, how, during the construction of the chronon-tracer, he and Sherman had managed to perfectly work together as a team despite never having met before, and how they somehow understood each other without talking.

It was like Phineas and Sherman shared some sort of bond.

A bond Phineas so far only felt with Ferb, and sometimes Candace.

Almost as if Sherman….

"No" Phineas thought. "No, no, get that idea out of your head Phineas. That is ridiculous. Maybe not impossible, but ridiculous".

Or was it…

Peabody noticed how Phineas was looking at Sherman, and now that he thought about it; Phineas and Sherman did share some slight resemblances. But he didn't think much about it. He also entered the WABAC and took his seat next to Sherman. Both waved goodbye to the kids outside one more time. Then the WABAC took off to 2014.

* * *

The WABAC returned to just a few minutes after Peabody and Sherman had originally departed. Sherman quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth, and went to bed; it had been a very long and tiring day. When he was finally in bed, Peabody came in to wish his son good night.

"Well Sherman, I just spoke to Monogram to tell him we made it back, and thank him for keeping his promise."

"So you're not mad at him for sending us back to 2007, right into Maldat's hands" Sherman asked.

"Not at all Sherman. I realize now he did it at my own request. For you see, what we experienced today is what time travelers call a stable time loop. Had we not gone back we would never have interfered with Maldats plans, and she would have won. Then you and I would both not have been here" Peabody said. "And if I had not brought you to the OWCA in 2007 and asked Monogram to see to it you would be taken to New York, I would never have found you and adopted you."

"So you mean..." Sherman said.

"Yes Sherman, we now know why the OWCA logo was on the bottom of the box I found you in. Because I myself asked for that small clue to be left behind, even though I did not realize it until now"

Sherman yawned. "Did you ask about Perry? Or Phineas and Ferb?"

"Sure did. Perry is still an agent, and still fighting Doofenshmirtz. Phineas, Ferb and some of their close friends are all honorary OWCA members ever since they discovered Perry's secret in august 2009 and helped him save the OWCA. Well, to tell the truth they discovered it one time before in the summer of 2008, but choose to forget then so Perry could stay with them. But we will talk about that in the morning, and also about that family tree you still have to make. You go to sleep now".

Peabody turned off the light and walked to the door, but he turned around one more time to look at Sherman.

"The son of my old arch nemesis. Who would have thought. If there is some sort of higher power, it sure has a sense of irony" he thought. But the joke would be on Maldat, since Peabody meant every word he had said to Sherman earlier; he wouldn't love him any less because of this. Sherman was his son, and nothing could ever change that.

* * *

_September 3, 2007_

Rain came pouring down in Danville. Even the weather seemed sad that summer was over. In the Flynn-Fletcher house Phineas and Ferb had packed their bags. There would be no big idea's today, or for the next days to come. When the school bus arrived, the two step brothers walked for the door.

"See you after school Perry" Phineas said, but noticed his platypus was not there. "Hey, where's Perry?"

But Perry was at that time already on his way to New York City in his hovercraft car. On the seat next to him, baby Sherman was sleeping in a cardboard box, just like Peabody had requested. Using a map given to him by Monogram, Perry navigated the car to a narrow alleyway in New York. It was raining here too and Perry couldn't help but feel bad about having to leave a baby in such conditions. But he knew it had to be done.

In the distance he could see Peabody (from this time) approaching. Perry quickly picked up the box and examined the bottom to see if Monogram had followed 2014's Peabody's instructions. It was all there in the upper right corner; the OWCA logo, along with the words "Danville Museum, noon" and "September 2 2007".

The only clue Peabody and his soon to be son would ever get, but the only clue they would ever need.

Perry put the box on the ground and gently woke up Sherman. Then he got back into the hover car and took off, landing on a nearby rooftop. From there he saw how Peabody found Sherman. Perry couldn't hear what he was saying, but he could tell the dog loved the boy from the start.

"_Good luck you two_" he thought. When Peabody and his new son had walked off, Perry got back into the hover car and contacted Monogram.

"Good work Agent P. Now I just have to remember that in about 7 years from now, Peabody will call me and ask about the clue" Monogram said.

"Should I put it in your agenda sir?" Carl asked.

"No need Carl. I will remember. Trust me, when Peabody calls, I know just what to say" Monogram assured him. Carl gave him a doubtful look. Perry saluted and turned off the screen. Then he started the hover car and began his journey back to Danville. He had to be home on time for when Phineas and Ferb got back from school after all.

**The End.**


	10. Authors note, SPOILER ALERT!

**Authors note:**

To all my readers.

Yes, I have seen the various requests for a sequel to this story. And I hope to write one some day, but truth is; at the moment I have other projects in mind, as well as no solid idea for a good sequel. I'm afraid if I start writing one now, it won't be a very good story and changes are high I won't even be able to finish it.

For those however who absolutely cannot wait (Spoiler alert)

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

spoiler

That should be enough: What is suggested throughout this story, is _true_: Phineas and Sherman are half-brothers; they share the same biological father.


End file.
